


Stats Tutor AU Halloween

by hunntea



Series: Stats Tutor AU [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Highschool AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea





	Stats Tutor AU Halloween

Petra’s busy adjusting her cat ears in her room. It’s a little cliché and easy, she thinks, but tonight she’s on candy duty, so she thought she might as well dress up a little bit for the trick-or-treaters. Her parents did not want to be on candy duty this year because last year someone came up to their door and blew an air horn into their face. They would rather not have a repeat of that. She doesn’t mind, though. Along with her cat ears came a tail and a cat mask. She tries on the mask and frowns. “I have eyeliner for a reason,” she says out loud to herself and tosses the mask on her bed. Going through her small make up bag, she finds her eyeliner and starts drawing whiskers on her face.

She hears her door swing open and doesn’t jump or yelp or anything. “Dad, I know it’s Halloween, but you haven’t scared me since I was like twel—“she turns around, sees Levi, and stops her sentence. At this point she has only done one side of her face with whiskers.

“Hey,” was all Levi let out. He shifted his feet and had his hands stuffed in his pockets. She’s amused at first; she’s never seen Levi look nervous. Maybe he was planning on telling her something important? Maybe he was here to tell her he couldn’t tutor her for the upcoming math exam she was supposed to have because he didn’t know the material that well?

She gave him a weird look, “Okay, first of all it’s Halloween.”

“Oh my goodness, how could I have known?” he said with mock disbelief, taking both hands out of his pockets and putting one over his chest. “Of course it is.”

“Second of all, don’t you have the day off? There’s no tutoring today. Halloween’s a holiday,” she states.

Levi groans and steps to the left a little bit to let in a small girl, probably about the age of nine. She’s dressed up as a purple witch, broom in one hand and an empty pillow case in another. “This is my sister. Her name’s Isabel.”

Petra shakes off her confused look and gives Isabel a toothy smile. She walks over to the little witch and crouches down to her at eye-level. “Hello, Isabel. I’m Petra. It’s very nice to meet you!”

Isabel smiles back and takes a deep breath. “I’m Isabel and it’s really nice to meet you and Halloween is my favorite!” she says in one go.

Petra and Isabel both look up when they hear Levi clear his throat. “Right, well, I have a favor to ask you,” he says while looking at Petra’s face. He notes that she’s not done with her cat make-up. He kind of wants to go and finish it for her, but that would be inappropriate coming from him.

“And that favor is?” Petra says, while standing up straight.

He looks down to Isabel and nods his head as a signal for her to speak.

“Please take me trick-or-treating!” Isabel exclaims, raising one hand into the air.

Hey eyes widen a little, giving her a surprised look on her face. “Uhm,” she says, and looks at Levi.

“Look,” Levi starts, “I was wondering if you could take Isa—“

“I’m on candy duty,” Petra tells them, “I won’t be able to take you out tonight, cutie,” she tells Isabel specifically as she gets to her level once again to look at her.

The look on Isabel’s face almost breaks Petra’s heart. She’s never seen a child’s eyes widen so quickly with tears. Petra sighs, and she looks back up at her lazy stats tutor. He’s looking the other way, probably thinking about someone else who could take his sister out for Halloween. Petra extends her hand towards Levi. “Help me up,” she says.

Levi grabs her hand with his own and helps her to her feet. “How about we do this: you can be on my candy duty while I take Isabel. Deal?”

He sighs in relief and gives a small smile to his little sister. “See? I told you that you’d go get some candy tonight.”

“But mommy said—“

“We don’t need to tell mom anything,” he says quickly before Isabel could say anymore. But it’s too late to hide anything else because he hears Petra gasp in an over exaggerated horror.

“You’re so lazy you didn’t want to take your own sister out?!” Petra lets out. “Did you even ask one of your friends before coming here?” She asked right after.

“Well, yeah, but everyone is ‘busy’, and I don’t really like Halloween so—“

“I don’t want to hear anymore,” Petra says. To her, it sounded like he just didn’t want to go out. “I’ll take Isabel and you’ll take my candy duty; that was settled already. But in exchange I want you to take me off campus on Monday,” she tells him. Petra didn’t have her own car so this was a great opportunity for her to actually get food she liked during her lunch. Plus, she was sure she and Levi had the same lunch.

“Deal,” he says almost immediately. He really didn’t want to go trick-or-treating with his sister.

Both teenagers kneel down to Isabel’s height and explain the situation to her. Petra and Isabel would go trick-or-treating while her brother would stay at Petra’s house to hand out candy for her. Isabel beams and pumps the hand holding the broom in the air.

Levi tells Isabel to go ahead in the living room while he talks to Petra. “Yes, sir!” she salutes, and runs out of the room.

“Thanks,” he tells Petra, shooting her a side glance.

“No problem,” she replies back, giving him a sweet smile. Levi feels Petra’s fingers move on the back of his hand. “You can also let go of my hand now,” she says coolly, trying to stop a small blush from crawling to her face.

He looks down and drops his hand. “My bad,” he says. He wipes his palm on his pants and clears his throat again.

“It’s cool.” Her voice is a little shaky, she could tell. But hopefully he didn’t notice. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to finish the rest of my whiskers so I can take your sister out.”

Levi turns to the door and starts to walk out before he feels a tap on his shoulder. “Yes?”

“I feel like… Taco Bell on Monday. Don’t you?”


End file.
